And A White Heart
by Pazel
Summary: Near considers his feelings for Mello, while also examining himself. When he realizes his feelings, he also realizes he needs some help catching Mello's heart. Who better to turn to than Mello himself? R
1. Near

Near knew that everyone, at one time or another, felt the way he was feeling at this very moment. Of course everyone had. Although he hadn't deduced what emotion it was just yet, he was sure everyone had felt it. Near was odd when it came to emotion. He never had enough.

And that's why he knew everyone had felt what he was feeling now. Because he never had ample emotion. He never felt more strongly than others, so how could he be at this instant? He couldn't. The emotion that forced him to play with a lock of white hair must have been common.

He focused his eyes, which were fixed on the door across from him. He sat on his bed in his room in Wammy's, the orphanage he lived in. The door was open just a crack because _someone_ had broken the lock, hoping to make him paranoid while he dressed or slept. Near found a way around that.

The door opened into his room, so he would sleep on the floor, right in front of it. If someone tried to break in, the door would jostle him awake, making him the victor in that situation.

If he was dressing- well, that didn't matter much. He didn't dress out of his pajamas often. He took a shower when he smelled too bad to be around and he dressed in the boy's shower room.

_Someone_ had done this. Not that he was naming names. Right, Mello?

The emotion tugged at him again at the thought of Mello. He winced. The feeling actually _hurt_. He actually felt his heart race and skip a single beat. Race? Skip a beat? He had heard some girls giggling about that one day while they were standing in their posse.

What had they been saying? Near did his best to ignore the girls who giggled and treated anything that wasn't a good-looking male like it was scum. The group of girls had been standing around a magazine, talking about Mello. He seemed to be the boy of their affection that week. The week before that, he had been their favorite, and before that, L. They gossiped about who loved who, and how they stuttered in front of their boy of fancy, talking about how love made them do stupid things they wouldn't normally do, like a high or something.

Near blinked, and everything clicked.

Affection. Love.

The boy blinked again. Love was an emotion he had never felt before. Was he feeling it now? That didn't make much sense. Not only was he unskilled in the field of feeling anything other than determination, he was a boy. Mello was a boy. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with homosexuality, he just hadn't expected it in himself. Of course, he was always different as a child, but it had nothing to do with his love life.

His eyes drifted over to the mirror where he examined himself self consciously. Everything was white! White hair, white under shirt, white dress shirt, white boxers, white pajama pants, white socks, and a white heart underneath it all. A heart untouched by love or hate, bitterness or sorrow.

He stopped looking at himself, ashamed by the less-than-beautiful reflection. Mello hated him! There was no way that he had a chance with the smug blonde. And Near was in no way capable of _being with_ a person. Even the simple flirt was a foreign concept to the boy who spent most of his time alone.

Near picked up a blue and gray robot toy and stared at it. He didn't feel much like playing. There was a hurt look on his face, but he didn't notice how sad he was. He was too busy think of that Mello. The only boy that worked so hard to beat him. The only boy who spent all his time taunting and teasing him.

The only person who ever paid any attention to him.

Was that why he loved Mello? Because of the attention? Near knew that, from birth, people crave human touch and affection. Near never got those things. Secretly, however, Near always though himself a little more than just "human". He always saw himself as someone who didn't need to be loved, because he had a more important job to do. He had to become L, and L had no time for affection. So, there must be another reason why he loved Mello. Just thinking of "love" and "Mello" in the same sentence made Near's heart fly. His pale face turned a light pink and his black eyes stared down at the ground.

Outside, there was a noise. A giggle. Near's eyes snapped up to the door that was open just a crack. Through that crack, he could see a single green eye and blonde hair bangs, under that was a sadistic smile, then a chin connected to a brittle neck that melted into black clothing.

"Look, Near's _blushing_! Thinkin' of a girl, Neary? Got a _crush_?" Another giggle from behind Mello. Probably Matt. Near frowned inwardly. Matt always got to be with Mello. And Near knew he never could be.

"Don't be stupid," Near retorted.

Mello frowned. "Whatever."

Near drew in a deep breath. Mello was even beautiful when he frowned. The white haired boy's eyes widened. _Beautiful? _Was he _crazy?_

"Stupid," Near found himself muttering.

Mello gasped, obviously offended. He pushed the door open so hard that it hit the wall behind it and cracked the plaster. He didn't even blink. "I'm not stupid! You're stupid!"

Matt smirked. "Okay, you two. Stop flirting. It's disgusting."

Mello twirled gracefully to stare at Matt. "I'll make you eat those words. I'll make you eat them, throw them up, then eat them again!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sorry, fag- I mean... Mello."

"I'd watch my back if I were you!"

"You know I'm kidding. Jesus."

Near watched in silence as the two bickered. "Don't accuse me of flirting when _you_ are in a lovers quarrel with the same boy, Matt," Near shot back. In the back of his mind, he praised his good insult.

The fight stopped as the two boys turned to Near. Neither of the two trouble makers had ever heard the quiet boy sound so defensive, or so offensive. Neither knew quite which side he was playing.

With a loud, threatening voice Mello said, "you'd better push that desk across that door of yours, or tonight I'll-"

Mello _seethed, _but Near couldn't stop himself from saying_, _"I'd rather keep my virginity, Mello."

Matt laughed. "_Burn!"_

"Shut _up,_ Matt!" Mello yelled back. He stomped away, grumbling. Matt gave Near a thumbs-up before following.

It had to be love, Near knew. Love made people do stupid things. He took in a deep breath. With that breath, his white heart took its first steps to turning a shade of pink.


	2. Advice

After days of failed attempts at the the art of flirting, Near sat alone in his room, listening to the constant _click, click, click_ of puzzle pieces being snapped into place.

"Of course it wouldn't work," he muttered softly. He sadly looked up at the door, which Roger had fixed earlier in the day. For some reason, it made him feel empty inside, and eager to see what new prank Mello would play on him.

Near knew that Mello hated him because he was best. That means that Near would always have to be best, or lose Mello's attention forever. What would happen then? He would probably fall out of love with Mello, which would be, logically, the best thing for him.

However, love was never logical. His eyes strayed to a magazine next to him. Some magazine called 'Cosmo Girl' that Near had seen some girls giggling around during lunch. He had asked about it, insisting firmly that it was "simply out of curiosity". The owner had let him keep it for the day, saying that he could return it whenever.

When he walked away with it, the rest of the girls had giggled, congratulating her for not flubbing up her words.

_She must like me, _Near thought. The thought came out flatly, without care or smugness.

Then he had an idea.

He left his room and went to find Mello, who was sitting in a large living room area on a large suede couch with Matt on the floor by Mello's legs. The ten year old took in a deep, brave breath and made his way over to Mello, who looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Mello began angrily. He jumped up off the couch and stood against the back, his taller form intimidating and compelling.

Near didn't speak for a few moments. He stared at Mello, hoping his plan would work. Annoyed, Mello crossed his arms impatiently and tapped his foot. Matt crawled onto the couch. He peeked over the back of it and watched the scene.

"I've come to..." Near swallowed his pride and finished the sentence. "I've come to ask you for help."

Mello's arms dropped, along with his jaw. "W-what?" he asked, genuinely confused. He hadn't expected _Near_, of all people, to ask _him_ for help.

"I need advice," Near continued, playing with a lock of his hair.

"With what?" Mello asked, still shocked.

Near almost said "girls" but realized that would be a lie. Instead, he went with a more general statement. "Getting the object of one's desire to notice one."

"You mean, getting a girl?" Mello asked, a grin brightening his malicious face.

"Something like that," Near answered, looking away for fear that his eyes would sell him out. "I hear that you're good with that. That you get all the girls." This, however, was a lie. Many girls _liked_ Mello, although none of them ever _dated_ him.

Mello knew this, as well. "You screwin' with me?" he yelled.

Near's eyes widened for only a moment, but his head was still turned so Mello didn't notice. Or at least Near _hoped_ he didn't notice. "No. I'm serious."

Mello leaned on his shoulder against the side of the couch. "Well," he began, his voice as cocky as ever, "I suppose I could, ehh, teach you a thing or two." Mello examined his fingernails casually then looked up at Near, his eyes evil but stunning. "For a price."

--

"First, I want to know _who_ you're trying to woo," Mello said as they walked through the house towards the kitchen where the chocolate bars were kept.

"Linda," Near answered casually. He had expected this question, and had decided on Linda. Far fetched, but possible.

Mello, however, wasn't swayed. "Liar. You'd never like Linda. Why'd you lie, eh? Like a _guy_ or something?"

He had hit the nail on the head, but Near would never admit such a thing. Not yet. "Don't be an idiot, Mello."

"Psh. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," Mello retorted with a smile.

"That was lame," Near struck back. "Anyway, what else do I have to pay for your help? Chocolate bars?

"Precisely. I want an all-you-can-eat load of chocolate bars. For a month. And I want them from _you_ not _Wammy's._"

Mello smiled as he walked. He stood straight up and looked into the eyes of everyone who happened to walk by. Near, on the other hand, was slouched and usually looked at the ground. Now, however, he watched Mello, who was much more interesting than the ground.

Behind him, Matt snickered. The third in line had put two-and-two together long ago. Matt knew Near was acting strangely, and Near asking Mello for advice simply confirmed his suspicions. Matt also knew that Mello didn't notice because he was too wrapped up in himself and his life and his chocolate and his looks and his, his, his... Matt was the third eye to the shenanigans that would befall the top two, and he would just sit back, relax, and watch the show.

Near broke Matt's thoughts. "Don't be stupid, Mello. I don't have that kind of money. We live in an orphanage."

The older boy looked down at the younger and said simply, "no shirt, no shoes, no service."

Near thought it over as his finger tangled into his hair. He desperately needed Mello's advice to obtain his heart. But where would Near get the money to buy endless candy bars? It's not as if Near was rich enough to buy _anything._ He didn't have a job, but what ten year old did? Everything he wanted was bought via Wammy's money. Sure, Near could probably find 30-odd cents in the couches, but that didn't even buy a single chocolate bar.

_If Mello knew I liked him, his cocky meter would raise so high, even Mr. Wammy wouldn't be able to stand him,_ Near thought with a frustrated frown. _If I tell him now, I'll never live it down. _Near pictured what Mello's reaction would be. A terrified yelp and a disgusted look? Even inexperienced Near knew that wasn't the reaction that love-struck people want.

Near shook his head and looked at the ground, his eyes tracing the patterns on the marble floor. "Mello, who do you like?" His voice was far away and thoughtful.

Mello blinked and turned around to face Near, who stood behind him. "W-what?" Mello laughed nervously. "Why-why-why would you want to know that?"

Matt bit his bottom lip to keep a grin from appearing on his face. He tried his best to look surprised, although he didn't know if that was the right emotion to portray.

Near played with a lock of hair as the two older boys awaited his next words.


	3. Surprise

"I deduced from the way you spoke that you had someone in mind," Near lied as he walked past the two into the kitchen.

Neither Matt nor Mello had moved when Near called from inside, "aren't you going to get your chocolate?"

Matt smirked and said too quietly for Near to hear, "you're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Through his teeth, Mello replied a stern, "never."

--

Back in the living room (equipped with a few dozen chocolate bars), Mello began to speak while eating a chocolate bar. "'Kay, Neaw!" chew, chew, "The fiwst 'hing 'ou wanna goo iz," chew, chew, swallow,"get her attention. You wanna," bite, chew, "compwament hur." chew, chew, swallow.

Near looked up from the toy car he had taken from under the couch to look at Mello, whose sentence had come out distorted but understandable. "How?"

"Uhhh..." Mello stared down at Near as if he had grown an extra head. "You know.. say somethin' nice. Like this." Mello turned toward Matt. "Gee, Matt, you're looking awfully nice today." He turned to Near. "And then she'll answer." When Matt didn't give a reply, Mello yelled, "Answer, damn it!"

Matt placed his fingers on his face and let his jaw drop. "Is that any way to speak to a lady? Mello, you're so cruel!" He pushed Mello backwards onto the couch and couldn't stop a giggle from coming out at his joke.

Mello sat upright and grabbed Matt's hair and pulled the redhead's face close to his own. "Do it right, stupid!"

Matt pried Mello's fingers out of his hair. He rubbed his head, which didn't really hurt, and said, "Oh, Mello! I'm going to blush!" Still a little over the top, but if Mello wanted a girl's reaction, he could call a girl.

Mello frowned but turned to Near. "See? It'll go... _something_ like that." He turned to Matt with a serious, I'll-Kill-You face. Matt simply smiled dumbly.

"Oh," was all that Near could utter at the sheer stupidity that was their act. _Idiots._

Mello slapped his forehead, knowing what Near was thinking because he was thinking it himself.

"Facepalm." Matt stated with a small smirk on his face.

Mello groaned and took another bite of his chocolate. "Then," chew, chew, swallow, "you need to make _yourself_," bite, chew, chew, swallow, "look good. She won't be interested in a loser..."

Near was relieved that Mello kept using the word "she" which meant he wasn't suspicious of Near, but he was beginning to wonder if this would work on Mello. _Of course it will. He wouldn't go out with a loser, either._

"...make you look cool. It would be a challenge," Mello finished. Near realized that he had missed some of Mello's speech. Not that it mattered. From that part he caught, he realized it was just an insult.

"Yes, yes," Near replied with as sarcastic tone as he could muster, attempting to make it seem as if he had been listening.

Mello frowned as he thought. He took off a large chunk of his chocolate bar. _Who does he like? I know he won't tell me because he knows I'd spread it throughout the orphanage, but if he gets the girl, would it matter? Oh! He doesn't want the girl to know he's getting tips from me! Well, I'll just have to let everyone know as soon as possible. _A plot was already forming in the genius' mind. A plot that make him the victor once and for all.

--

"It's late," Near commented as Mello opened his fifth chocolate bar.

"Hm.. nine already? Well, we've gone over... let's see... compliments, dress, and your strong points. Don't worry, Near. I'll think about it tonight and write down more of your good qualities to boost that small speck that you call confidence. And we'll go over manliness, because no girl wants to go out with a guy like you." Then Mello mended quickly but sarcastically, "no offense, Near"

"Right. I'm going to bed." Near picked himself up off the floor and headed towards his room where he shut the door.

Mello headed off to his room with Matt on his heels.

"Dude, you should tell him," Matt said when they were safely behind the closed door of Mello's room.

"No! I told you no, Matt!" Mello replied.

"Stubborn," Matt whispered.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not!"_

"Are _too!"_

_"AM NOT!_

_"ARE TOO!"_

"I am not stubborn!"

"Jesus, Mello!" Matt yelled. He realized it was far too late to use such a loud voice, so he lowered it. "Why can't you just tell him you need help in math, huh? You're helping him now. He's obliged."

"No way, Matt. And don't _you _dare say anything. I need him to owe me something for a more important day. I will _not_ ask him for help in math. I'll figure it out by myself."

"I think you should at least-"

"_No!_"

"Okay, okay. Jesus. Don't have a cow. I'm going to bed, okay?" Matt walked out of his best friend's room.

Inside Mello's room, the blond pre-teen was getting into his pajamas and getting under the blankets of his bed. "I do _not_ need-" he yawned "Near's... help." He closed his eyes and let random images cross by his eyelids as he slid into sleep.

Matt walked into his room and went to bed in his clothes, far too tired to bother getting dressed. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked out the window to the banana moon. He frowned and crawled onto his stomach, reaching one hand under his pillow. He felt around until his fingers brushed against what he was looking for. He pulled it out from under his pillow- a picture of a boy his age. The redhead frowned again, confused at how fine Near could be with his sexuality and how afraid Matt was of his. How could Near be so accepting of it when he had only just realized he was gay? Why did Matt feel so repulsed by his emotions, so disgusted with himself after knowing almost six months? Oh, if only the person in the photo could be the girl he so uncannily looked like...

Meanwhile, Near laid in his bed, already asleep. On his face was a smile caused by a dream about Mello he wouldn't remember in the morning.


	4. Picture

**Haha. It's, like, 2 am, so if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. It's almost pointless, but it's too see things more out of Matt's perspective, since he's been pretty much null through the story. Love your reviews. :D Keep 'em coming!  
**

* * *

The next day, Mello had put together a short list on Near's good qualities. He had worked particularly hard on it, hoping to add to Near's debt.

He burst into Matt's room. The boy was still asleep, snoring loudly. Mello smiled and leaned against the door frame as he examined his friend. He was tangled in the bed covers, his arms straight out over his head. He chewed on his pillow, much to Mello's delight. This was quite a show.

Mello's eyes flickered to something on the floor. The blonde tiptoed over to the piece of shiny paper that lie face up right next to Matt's bed. His eyes widened. The picture was of himself. A strange feeling made his stomach tingle. He felt almost _happy_, but he didn't know why. He checked the back of it then flipped it back to look at the picture. Mello walked silently over to the mirror, then looked back at the paper in his hand. _Not my best hair day_, he admitted as he played with the blonde mop atop his head.

Matt rolled over in his sleep. Mello turned quickly, blushing at the thought of being caught in his room. When Matt wasn't awake, Mello put the picture back and walked out of the room and closed the door. He burst in again, much more loudly. Matt awoke to the sound of the door banging against the wall and half jumped, half fell, off the bed.

Mello, who was already dressed in his normal black attire, yelled, "you're not even awake yet?" He concealed the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No," Matt replied. He wasn't half asleep anymore. The noise had shaken him fully to his senses. Then he remembered he had fallen asleep with the picture in his hands. His eyes grew larger than Mello's had as worry overtook him. _Did he see it? Where is it? If I don't find it, he'll see it!_

"Get dressed. We have work to do," Mello demanded as he walked out of Matt's room, slamming the door behind him. Mello bit his lower lip and took a deep breath through his nose. The feeling was still there, though not as strong as when he had picked up the picture. Then he asked himself a belated question: _Why did Matt have my picture?_

Matt dressed hurriedly. He knew that Mello would be waiting for him outside his room and he didn't want to make the taller boy wait any longer than necessary. He pulled the sheet off his bed, but the picture was not there.

"Damn it!" he whispered. He rubbed his forehead and picked up the sheet when he saw it. The picture! _It had been on Mello's side of the room! Has he seen it?_ Matt asked himself frantically. He threw the picture underneath his pillow and walked out of his bedroom to where Mello was waiting.

In silence, the two walked to the living room where the chocolate bars and Near would be waiting. Matt didn't feel like Near was at all a threat or even the slightest bit of competition to Mello's heart. Sure, he had asked the Mello, the boy he liked, to sway the person of his fancy, but Mello wouldn't be wooed by the tricks he was teaching Near. For instance, Mello had said to "make yourself look cool". Mello would hate it if someone did that to him. Mello would want his partner to be interested in only him, not even in themselves. However, one thing _did_ worry him.

Matt shook his head. His thought were coming out jumbled. It was far too early in the morning to worry about love.

When the two got to the couch, a few younger children were already occupying it.

"Hey, we need to use this co- _ohhhhh..."_ Matt stopped his sentence short.

"What?" Mello asked impatiently from behind his friend.

"They.. er..."

"What?"

"Come see for yourself."

Mello walked over to the couch where a mess of melted chocolate could be seen. It was all over the suede, the carpet.. and the children's faces.

"My chocolate!" Mello shrieked.

The three younger children hadn't moved. They obviously knew it was Mello's and obviously didn't think they'd be caught. "We're sorry," one of the three whispered. Matt was surprised. She was the girl out of the group, but she was brave enough to speak first.

"Sorry! _Sorry?_ You ate my chocolate!" Mello was being all too dramatic, but Mello was a dramatic person. Everyone in Wammy's was accustomed to his dramaticness, and it didn't bother anyone anymore.

"We're really sorry!" the second one chirped in, his young voice entirely too high pitched. The third just nodded, scared tears forming on his eyelids.

Mello, at that moment, could have turned into the Hulk. That's how seriously pissed he was. "Get. Out. Of. This. Room." Each word seemed like it was hard to articulate, but his teeth _were_ clamped together, just as tightly as his eyes.

"You can't tell us what to do, Mello!" the girl yelled again. "You don't own the orphanage!"

Mello opened his eyes, their angelic blueness now a stormy ocean. Even the girl didn't speak again when she saw his eyes. Instead, she pulled the two off the couch and they ran to their rooms. Three doors slammed shut.

"Yeah... pick on little girls. Good job, Mello," Matt mocked.

"Don't push me right now," Mello whispered hoarsely.

"Whatever. Near will be here- oh. Here he is," said Matt as Near walked over to them.

"What happened to those childr- _oh."_ Near looked at the chocolaty mess. "Don't worry, Mello. They left you a few." He nodded to three chocolate bars.

Mello had to resist hitting the younger boy. He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get this down so you can be happy with that girl of yours."

Matt noticed Near frown a little. _And this is where he realizes he doesn't know how to tell Mello without scaring him off. Join the club, Near. Get in line._ he thought bitterly. It's not like he _hadn't _attempted to tell his best friend/crush his feelings, but each time, his mouth would stop moving and he would wonder if telling the other boy his feelings would cause their friendship to rupture.

Near, however, had no bond to break. And _that's _where Matt worried.

"Mello," Near began. He stared at the ground and picked at the chocolate that was smashed in. "I have to tell you something. I-"

"No, shut up!" Matt yelled. Immediately, he covered his mouth with his hands. He hadn't meant to scream, it was a reaction. Like when doctors test your reflexes. The push causes something. Near was about to confess, Matt knew that. That was the push. It couldn't happen.

The other two boys stared at him, and Matt couldn't help but notice Near stared incredibly hard.

Matt stared back blankly for a moment. "S-sorry... I.. er... Tourretes Syndrome. You- you know." Neither of them seemed to accept the excuse. Matt shrugged. "I.. have to go outside. I'll... be back later."

The redhead ran to the door and went outside and around Wammy's. There was no one outside yet because most people were still asleep at such an early hour. He pulled up his shirt a bit to reveal a pack of cigarettes in the waste band of his pants. He took a lighter from his pocket and lit one of the short sticks and took a long, comforting drag.

He had gotten the aforementioned things via Roger's unattended wallet. He had always seen smoking on old cartoons and he always wanted to try it. So he stole some money and did. And it had been the best decision he had ever made.

Inside, Near was quietly picking at the chocolate.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Mello asked.

Near knew he was distracted, probably worried about Matt. "No," the boy answered. He held back a sad sigh and walked back to his room, where he decided to spend the rest of his Saturday.

Mello watched Near go with barely mild interest. He was thinking about Matt. What had gotten into him? More importantly, what had Near wanted?


	5. To Green

Mello decided to follow Matt as soon as Near was out of sight. Near was bothering him slightly by being around all the time, but Mello kept his temper for fear of losing the debt Near would owe to him some day. _Soon, Near will be enough of a stud to get the chick, and I can have just Matt around again. _For still unknown reason, that thought made Mello happy. He frowned as he thought of an explanation for why being with Matt made him so happy, but his frown turned into a smile at the mention of Matt. _It's so hard to be mad when you think of the one you lo- WHAT?_ Mello's eyes grew wide as this unwanted thought passed through his mind.

For a moment, he stood stunned, wondering if he loved Matt, or if he_ loved_ Matt. Sure, Matt was like a brother to him, but.. Mello shook his head, destroying all forms of denial. He didn't like to lie to himself, and if he was gay, then he had to face it. No matter how embarrassing it was. _I'm gay,_ Mello thought to himself. His stomach twisted slightly, but he didn't get that tingle in his fingers he got when he lied. _I'm strai-_ he didn't even finish the thought before his fingers tingled.

Damn it. How would he tell Matt?

Cautiously, or as cautiously as _Mello_ could go, he banged down the hallway toward the door where Matt had gone through. He walked outside and down the steps to where he was met with the faint scent of cigarette smoke.

"Matt?" he called out gently as he turned the corner to see his best friend stomp one foot to the ground quickly. _He stepped on it,_ Mello realized.

"Hm?" He turned to face Mello, keeping his expression innocent. He smiled slightly, as if he hadn't burst out of the house just moments before blabbering something about some turrents diesease, or whatever it was called.

Mello's face became serious. "You don't seriously think that I don't know where that smoke was coming from."

"Smoke?" Matt widened his eyes, his expression _too _innocent.

"Matt." Mello sighed angrily at his friend.

"What?"

"Gimme."

"Give you what?"

"Your cigarettes."

"Cigarettes? I don't smoke!"

"You're a bad liar."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Matt smiled as he spotted an opening to twist the conversation further. "Told you you were stubborn."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop changing the subject, Matt!"

Matt giggled. "Am not."

Mello pinched the bridge of his nose. Matt might be a bad liar, but he sure knew how to run circles. "Just hand them over." Mello held out his hand, waving his fingers impatiently.

Matt smiled wryly. "Only if you hand over your chocolate."

Mello's jaw dropped. "Unfair!"

"Chocolate gets you fat and gives you diabetes. Smoking makes you thin and gets you lung cancer. They're both pretty bad, don't you think?"

"So you admit to smoking?"

"Did I?"

Mello frowned. "I'll get them from you."

"I'll get your chocolate supply and give it to those kids."

_That_ was enough to thoroughly piss Mello off. He clenched his fist and slammed Matt in the stomach, throwing him back a foot. A small white and red box fell out of Matt's waistband and onto the ground next to him.

"You _do _smoke!" Mello shouted. His eyes then darted to where Matt had been standing to see a crushed stick.

Matt put the pack in his pants again and pulled his black and white striped shirt down. "Yeah, so?" He had half a mind to punch the asshole back, but he kept his fingers clutched to his shirt. "Does it matter? Are you going to _tell?"_

Mello watched Matt get up and sway slightly, dizzy from the blow. "No."

"Then why did you want to know so badly?"

Mello felt himself blush. "I didn't like that you were keeping something from me." The statement was blurted and fast, a result of embarrassment.

Matt took a shocked step backwards. "I'm... sorry. And why would you take them away?"

"I thought that if I took them, it would be like you never had them, like you had never kept a secret from me." If it had been almost anyone other than Mello, the person would have cried from betrayal. But Mello didn't cry. Ever. He was like Chuck Norris. Yes, Mello was Chuck Norris. He smiled inwardly.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you. I thought you'd tell."

"I'd never tell!" Mello insisted. "I'd never, ever tell on you! Don't ever think that!" Mello then proceeded to hug Matt. But, the two Ms realized, it wasn't a manly I've-Got-Your-Back hug. It was a more feminine I-Love-You hug.

Mello had one arm around Matt's waist and the other tangled in his hair. Mello's cheek rested on the shorter boy's shoulder, his lips at Matt's neck. Neither of the two pulled away, because both were shocked. Instead, Matt hugged back. He bit Mello's shirt to keep from kissing his neck, because, _God_, how much he wanted to.

Then, to Matt's horror, Mello pulled away.

"You bit my shirt?" Mello seemed half confused, half knowing.

Matt smiled. "You punched me in the gut." Before the boy could say even another word, a quick peck on the cheek by Mello stunned him. When the blonde pulled away, his best friend's face was as red as his hair.

Mello smiled and pecked him on the lips just as quickly as before. He pulled away quickly, only to be pulled into another kiss, this one longer. Both knew they were probably doing it wrong, since it was both their firsts, but neither one cared. Matt pushed Mello up against the side of the house. He bit Mello's lip gently, attempting to prove that he was, in fact, seme. Although he doubted Mello would know exactly what Matt was trying to do, since he had never read yaoi...

A figure dressed in white turned away from the open window above the scene. With his back to the clear glass, he closed it silently. At that moment, a pink heart began changing a sick, jealous shade of green.

* * *

**Teehee. Don't give up on the story _just yet._ Near's gonna step up his game, because how could the number one lose to the number three? Or are the feelings between Mello and Matt too strong for Near to break?**

**Also, thanks, Denise for the advice!**


	6. Plans

The first in line to succeed L sat on the floor, unmoving for nearly four hours. It was almost lunch time now, but he was not at all hungry. He was angry. Oh, so angry.

Matt knew how Near felt, and yet he betrayed him? Near let out a _tch_ of annoyance. He didn't blame the third one bit. Mello was like a magnet, and Near understood this. How else would the emotionless boy be attracted to him so fiercely? Impossible. He had to be a magnet, attracting everyone who saw him. His blonde hair would shine, putting everyone else's to shame. His blue eyes would stare daggers into a person, making them feel physically wounded. His voice... the passion in it was sheer brilliance.

There was no way Near would lose such a rare gem. Near was to succeed L! Losing even one case would be shameful. Yes, this was a case. The Case of The Living Magnet.

It sounded like a Sherlock Holmes story, but Near supposed that it would be best if it did. Treating this like work would motivate him even more. As if winning the boy he loved wasn't enough motivation! But every bit of determination helped.

Then, a few questions arose. A few important questions.

_Will he still tutor me? Will Matt allow it? How do I break them apart?_ None of it would be easy, not when they were already best friends. Although, Near could use that to his advantage. If they break up, could they ever go to being best friends again? Near doubted that. Mello was the kind of person who held on to emotions for a long time. If he was truly in love, breaking apart from Matt would hurt him so badly, it would be hard to even look at him.

Hurting Mello didn't really please the younger genius, but it had to be done. To win, some people and some feelings had to be sacrificed. That's how you win the game. The sinister thoughts made it seem as if Near was plotting murder, but he was simply plotting how to keep the two away. How could this possibly be done? Near had never seen the two apart for more than a few moments at a time and when they slept. It wasn't as if Near could just confess and make everything okay.

But, Near decided that he must confess. Yes, he would confess and announce to the two that it would be a competition from here on out.

But, there was still the minor problem of the fact that Mello _hated_ Near. He hated him with all the passion in his heart. The same heart that was bursting at its _seams _with passion. Near picked up a single die. He examined the dots on it. _One.. Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... _

"Hm. Yes, that will do," Near thought aloud with content. He would give himself six tries. If he failed, he would have one less chance. If he lost all six chances, he was out. Like a ballgame with six strikes instead of three. But Near was confident that he wouldn't need six strikes.

He may not be as close to him as Matt, but he knew the blonde well enough to know exactly what he wanted.

--

Outside, sitting against the house, was Wammy's newest couple. "Near loves you, too," Matt told his lover with a proud smile. He was quite sure the boy in white was expecting him to say that, so Matt knew that he was playing right into his hand. However, he _wanted_ to, _had_ to, see Mello's reaction. And he wanted to see it _without_ Near around.

Mello looked over to Matt with a confused look. He didn't deny the boy's statement because he knew Matt wouldn't make up such a lie. Also, somewhere deep in Mello's mind, he was quite confident that _everyone _was in love with him.

"He was going to tell you when I ran outside. I guess I played a little dirty there, but I wasn't going to lose you to _him."_

Mello smiled. "You can't lose me to him. Why would I be interested in that kid?"

"That's why I wasn't too worried."

"Worried enough to smoke."

"Don't act so high and mighty."

Mello laughed, hugging Matt closer. Matt nearly fell onto his, well, _boyfriend's _lap. Although Matt was happy, he was still so uncomfortable with the fact that he liked men. How could Mello be so fine with it, also?

Although Near had head everything about how Mello couldn't love him, he walked out from the side of the house and sat in front of the older boys.

"Near," Matt sang, his voice cocky and pleased.

"Matt," Near said, his voice no different from any other day.

Mello rested his head against Matt's shoulder, attempting to show Near that he was unwelcome.

"I'm going to ignore that," Near stated, speaking of Mello's action. "And I'm going to declare war on you, Matt."

Matt sat upright. "_War?_" he repeated.

Near tugged at a lock of his own hair. "Yes."

"Near, that's unnecessary," Mello stated.

"I disagree," Near retorted. "I'm not going to lose." He leaned in and kissed Mello, much to everyone's- even his own- surprise. He then stood up and made his way into the orphanage, leaving the blonde to just stare.

Matt, on the other hand, was not so shocked. He smiled. A competition? This would be just like a video game.

Inside the orphanage, Near was walking to the kitchen where lunch would surly be waiting for him.

Linda skipped over to him confidently, pigtails bouncing. Before she could even open up her mouth, Near stopped her with, "I'm gay."

Linda blinked, obviously not convinced.

"For Mello," finished Near. "And I _will_ get him. You have no place with me."

"Near?" His name came out as a question, obviously hurt and confused.

Near ignored her and took his lunch, a tuna sandwich, to his room. He locked the door behind him and contemplated his next move.

--

An hour later, six surefire plans had been laid out perfectly. Near smiled. He _would _win.

--

The next day, Near opened his door to see Matt and Mello watching The Godfather, their favorite movie. A sleeping Matt had his head in Mello's lap and Mello played with his red hair.

Near crept over to the two. Mello was sitting upright, so Near placed his fingertips at Mello's chin and ran them up to his ear, as gently as possible.

"I will win you, Mello" Near whispered into his ear. A small nip to the shell of Mello's ear sent shivers down the blonde boy's entire body. "Don't forget that." He turned Mello's face to the side and kissed his jaw line from his chin to his ear. A small lick between his earlobe and jaw bone made Mello shiver again.

Near let go of Mello's face and walked away, feeling more triumphant than he had ever felt in his life. He hadn't planned to be so _seductive_, but it seemed to work. He let himself peek over his shoulder to see that Mello's hadn't moved an inch, his face still turned to the side.


	7. Biggest Mistake

Mello sat on the couch, completely stunned from any form of language, protest, or movement. He was vaguely aware that he had a body that could move and free will. He felt as if he shouldn't move. He felt as if he had been tasered without pain.

He felt the need to blink before he realized he had to breathe. He drew in a sharp breath, and his face turned from blue to a blush red of embarrassment. He blinked, and his dry eyes burned and teared up.

"Matt," he whispered, now able to speak. He turned his head slowly to look down at the face of his sleeping beloved. "Matt!" he cried more loudly, moving his legs to wake the boy up.

Matt opened his eyes to see Mello rubbing the spot in between his earlobe and jaw bone.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked. He sat up next to Mello who hadn't ceased.. rubbing himself.

Mello let his arm drop and babbled, "I... I... Near... and... sleeping and he... licked me and bit me and... kinda hot." He looked like a sad puppy, his eyes worried and guilty.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Mello?" His words were angry, and Mello began to wish he had let sleeping demons lie.

Mello's jaw moved, but not a word or sound came out. He was still putting together his thoughts, and decided to show Matt was better. "He did this." Mello repeated the actions on Matt, who sat stone still.

"When?" Matt asked, ignoring the feeling in his stomach that told him that something was _wrong_ with the way Mello had kissed him. He.. didn't like it. _It's only because I don't like being gay. That's all! _Matt thought to himself. He frowned.

"Just now," Mello confessed, a feeling of guilt overtaking him and giving him a hot flash. Mello hated to admit that he actually _liked_ it. But who _wouldn't?_ It was so gentle, so loving, so... Mello shook his head so hard that his hair whipped his face.

"You're thinking dirty thoughts, aren't you?" Matt asked flatly. For some reason, it didn't bother Matt if Mello thought about Near that way.

But shouldn't it? Wasn't he in love with Mello? Matt always wanted to be with him. Matt always wanted to be his number one. Matt always wanted to be his... best... friend...

_Shit. You're kidding me.  
_

That's when Matt realized he was completely, utterly, and irrevocably fucked up.

_Who can't tell the difference between friendship and love?!_

Matt took in a deep breath. Telling Mello that he was straight was going to be a _lot_ harder than telling him he was gay.

_No! I must be gay! I have to be! I'm not that stupid. I know I like guys. I read yaoi before and liked it. I did! Of course, I like yuri just as much. Alright, so I like porn. I'm a boy, that's normal, right? Right! So, am I bi-sexual? That's not as bad, right? No, that's good, because I could still fall for a girl and be perfectly happy in a normal life! Or am I in denial?_

"Matt? Are you okay?" Mello asked after watching Matt stare into space for several seconds.

"Shut up, Mello, I'm thinking!" Matt snapped.

Mello jumped. Matt never yelled at him. _He must be mad. But how dare he?  
_

Matt hadn't noticed Mello jump, or that Mello was getting increasingly angrier. He was back in his thoughts. _If I were straight, I wouldn't have liked the kiss I got from Mello. Well, I know I kind of didn't, but wasn't I just adjusting? I should know if I'm straight or not! How confused could I be? Okay, Matt, calm down. What do you know about yourself? You know that you thought you were gay, and now you're not sure. Why did you think you were gay? Because you wanted Mello to be with you forever. Mello **is** the only friend you ever had. You could have quite easily mistaken friendship love for romantic love. Eros and Philia, isn't it? Something like that. Keep on track! Anyway, you thought you were **in** love because of how great you felt when you were with Mello. Because no one's ever made you feel like that. Because he's your only friend and you haven't... been able to... make a differentiation... yet... Shit! Well, he needs to know sooner or later...  
_

Matt rubbed his forehead, not seeing that Mello was about to burst with anger. While Matt had been thing, Mello had done some of his own, which had basically been _How **dare** he yell at me! I'm his boyfriend! How dare he start a fight with me? I'll punch him in the gut, I'll castrate him, I'll take his games away! _and other sadistic things on that idea.

"Mello," Matt sighed. He looked up to see Mello's angry face and sighed again. "We have a problem."

Mello frowned. "What is it?"

Matt looked up at Mello through his eyelashes, unaware of how extremely _cute_ he looked when he did that. Mello would have blushed, but Mello doesn't blush. Chuck Norris, remember? However, all his anger melted away.

"Will you fucking tell me? I'm really pissed right now." Mello scowled, attempting to sound mad, although he really wasn't anymore.

Matt could have shat himself at that moment. He was nervous that he would get Mello angrier. He placed a hand on his stomach where he had gotten punched the day before.

Mello's eyes widened, horribly confused. _I didn't punch him too hard, but does it still hurt? Is he pregnant? _Mello panicked, knowing quite well that the latter thought was impossible, for two reasons. One: Matt was a boy. Two: Matt was a virgin. Unless he was some crazy chosen one, like Mary. Highly unlikely, especially to Mello, who didn't even believe in God.

Matt opened his mouth to speak.

With his back against the wall, hiding in a shadow, a boy dressed in white listened quietly, slightly fretting over what the redhead would say.

* * *

**If anyone already read this and happened to see that I wrote "loving his legs" I meant "moving his legs"**

**Not sure what was wrong with me when I typed it. o.oU**


	8. Red

Matt sighed, feeling sad that for two days, he hadn't spoken a word to his best friend. They blonde had refused to talk to him or even leave his room. Matt hadn't meant to be such an idiot, to get his feelings so confused. It wasn't as if he were happy with himself. Why wouldn't Mello at least talk to him?

He replayed the scene in his mind.

_"I.. think my feelings have... changed."_

_"Changed?" Mello had looked into Matt's eyes directly, trying to stare him down.  
_

_"I was mistaken, Mello. I don't love you."_

Matt had left out the whole "I'm not really gay" part. Even _he_ got embarrassed sometimes. He looked down to his GameBoy and let the story of good versus evil suck him in.

--

Mello was asleep on his bed on top of the blankets. He had dozed off by accident, his sleep so light that he didn't even snore.

But did he start to dream.

In his dream, the background was all black, but it was so loud, he cringed in his sleep.

_I swear that I can go on forever again._

_Please let me know that my one bad day will end._

_I will go down as your lover, your friend._

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

_'Cause I am. I'm lost without you_

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you._

_Where are you now? I can hear footsteps. I'm dreaming._

_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this._

_I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

His eyes flew open. He rubbed his ears, letting the loudness of the rubbing take over his mind.

"No! No, no, no!" Mello muttered as he sat up, alone and chocolateless, just as he had for nearly forty-eight hours. He kicked the air angrily and let the same leg bounce against the side of his bed sadly.

"Damn Blink-182." He hadn't even known all the words, which would explain why his dream was considerably shorter than when he listened to the song on the CD Matt owned.

The blonde was now more distraught than when Matt had said the words, "I think my feelings have changed." What had he meant? Had he just been giving up to Near? Mello couldn't be so unlovable that Matt's feelings had changed so quickly, right?

Not that it mattered. Mello was Chuck Norris. He didn't need someone to love him.

There was a soft knock on the door, as if the person was afraid to come in.

In spite of himself, Mello cheered up. "Matt?"

The door opened, causing Mello's face to fall. Near walked over the threshold, carrying a familiar rectangle.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said as calmly as if Mello's words hadn't stabbed him with the intensity of a knife. "I heard you screaming and figured you were having a fit. It _has_ been two days without food, water, or human contact." He walked over to Mello, his footsteps so light and quiet it seemed as if he never even touched the ground. Although he didn't want to admit it, Mello noticed that Near was graceful in a way that he himself could never accomplish.

A frown adorned Mello's striking face. "So you came all the way here just to give me a chocolate bar?"

Near held out the rectangle, the foil wrapping shining in the light from the window.

For a long while, Mello didn't react. He stared at the treasure, his mind fighting a civil war. Take it? Leave it? Accept Near? Bite his head off?

After two days without chocolate, or any other food for that matter, Mello knew he was far too weak to fight it. He snatched the bar from Near's hands and ripped the foil off.

Mello noticed Near recoil slightly and examine his hand.

The famished boy raised an eyebrow, feigning disinterest. "Whut?"

A thin trickle of blood slipped down Near's finger, wrist, and onto his white sleeve.

"Dod I scrage you?" he asked, swallowing a bite of chocolate.

"Yes," Near answered, watching his cut bleed, his expression and tone the same as if he weren't harmed.

"I'm sorry." There was a tingle in Mello's stomach. Guilt. He sighed, realizing he was getting soft.

"It's fine," he reassured flatly.

Near's tone filled Mello with annoyance. "Damn it! You're always so... so... emotionless! It's weird!"

"I could say the same of you. You're too emotional. You're weird."

Mello growled like an angered dog. "At least I'm more human!"

"I'm no less human, Mello." Near looked up from his cut to stare Mello down.

Another bite was taken from the chocolate bar as blue eyes stared into gray. In that intimate moment between two rivals, the blue eyed elder could see the compassion, no, more than compassion in the younger's eyes.

_Love?_ Mello asked to himself as he stared directly into gray storm clouds that seemed to soften before his eyes. _Please. Near can't love. He's like a freakin' robot! _Mello insulted Near a little more in his mind, smiling every once in a while when he thought up a good one.

After a long silence, the question that had been dancing on Near's tongue found its way out. "What are you thinking?"

Mello leaned back on his arm. "Why?"

"Your emotions keep changing."

"You told me I'm emotional, didn't you?"

Near didn't answer, but only watched Mello, silently waiting for the explanation he knew would come.

"I'm insulting you in my mind."

He wanted to say something witty, but nothing came to mind. He simply sat down on the floor in his normal sitting position to ponder Mello's last statement. He stared at the floor, head bowed so that his face was hidden.

"What are you doing?" Mello took another bite of the sweet, sweet chocolate as he watched Near with a wary stare.

"Trying to come up with an insult that will suit you."

Mello laughed, but stopped himself quickly. Near was _not _supposed to make him happy.

The white head of hair moved, exposing a face past the white locks.

He was smiling: it wasn't a fake smile, nor was it the kind of smile that would explode into laughter. It was the kind of smile one gives when truly content with life, when their eyes sparkle and draw others around them in. A smile that didn't show teeth; their lips pulled up just slightly at the corners. A humble smile really meant only for themselves. A smile that proved the person had a bright red heart.

Mello's heart skipped a beat as his rival stated, "it's good to hear you laugh again."

* * *

**Thanks _so _much to my beta, Forbiddensoul562. This chapter makes way more sense than when it had been written! x3 It makes me very happeh. Very happeh indeed. Thanks for all the help. LYK, FER SRS.  
**


	9. Emotions

Near stared down at the die he was twirling in his fingers. He had limited himself to six chances, but he hadn't even needed one. He grasped the cube in his palm, hiding it from his eyes, which he then closed to shut out the outside world.

After a minute, Near opened his eyes again. Matt had given up so easily. Or something else happened? Near remembered the confident smirk the boy had worn when he had Mello so close by his side. Why would he give up? Had his feelings really changed?

Down the hall, a blonde haired boy was thinking the same thing. His heart ached harder, however, because he felt as if his life had suddenly changed so unsuspectingly.

Mello cursed himself for seeming so weak. So what if he had gotten dumped? But why did it feel like he was a lost kitten? He felt like he didn't have a place in the world because he had been given up on so quickly. To the orphan, being left behind was truly the worst feeling in the world.

Oh the drama of first love.

Across the hall from him, in a room that leaked out the different sounds of a video game, was the red head staring at his television screen. His eyes looked focused, but his distracted mind barely took in the images before him. However, his skilled thumbs pressed the all right buttons without flaw.

The gamer sat upright off his stomach as he heard voices from outside his room. He didn't pause his game fearing that would end the music and cause suspicion, only silently crept over to his door and stared out of the old-fashioned key hole.

Mello's voice seemed sad as he greeted his guest. "Hey, Near."

"Mello." Matt noticed Near's voice was still monotonous, but that didn't bother the gamer as much as it bothered his friend.

"I'm not in the mood for you right now. Can't you just go away?" Matt saw Mello's arm moving, but he couldn't see what he was doing. He was playing with his hair or rubbing his face, or some other sign that showed he wasn't in the mood for company.

The gamer couldn't help but be flattered that the blonde hadn't gotten over him yet. However, he prayed that the day would come soon. He really wanted to be Mello's friend again.

Near didn't respond, only pushed past Mello into his room and closed the door gently, leaving Matt to feel suddenly alone and hollow. He stood up slowly and pressed his back to the door. After a moment of brooding there, he dragged himself over to his bed again, which was pushed up against the wall and a window.

There, he looked out the window, his eyebrows pushed together in thought. He licked his lips absentmindedly then wiped the spit off with his fingers. A sigh blew lightly between his lips. The rain that fell down to the Earth did nothing to cheer him up.

--

In Mello's room, the two opposites sat as far away from each other as possible. Mello, who dressed like the black of night, sat on a wooden chair in the left hand corner. Near, who dressed like a pure white angel, sat directly diagonal from his opposite. Near could tell from Mello's subtle body language that he didn't want Near there, but the angel had come for a reason and wouldn't leave before he had fulfilled that purpose. To humor the quickly angered elder, he simply sat as far away from him as he could.

"If you have no reason to be here, you should just go," Mello muttered after a long period of waiting for Near to speak.

"I'm collecting my thoughts. Don't be so impatient."

Mello turned away from the boy to stare at the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest. He tugged absentmindedly at a strand of his long blonde hair, waiting for Near to speak. He pulled the strand out and began tugging at another.

"Love," Near began, not a single hint of emotion in his voice, "is something people feel in their hearts."

When it sounded as if Near wouldn't speak again, Mello said sarcastically, "no shit, Sherlock."

"I wasn't finished just yet. Stop pushing things along faster than they should go."

"Stop holding things back!" Mello let go.

"I suppose you're right."

Mello let out a surprised _ngh_ sound. Near had never called Mello right. Of course, Near didn't have a superiority complex, and would probably tell him he was right when Near truly believed it. Minor victory. "Y-yeah, I'm ri-."

"I love you."

Mello sat up straight, hitting his head on the wall. He winced in pain but managed out a, "what?"

"You told me not to hold things back. I feel rather good getting that out now. I was quite worried about how I should tell you, but since you like things fast, then shouldn't I tell you bluntly?" Not once had his voice conveyed any form of emotion, but Mello didn't notice. Surprise had overwhelmed his senses.

Of course he _knew_ Near loved him, but he never knew. It was hard to explain, because it was so stupid. He had never let the thought of Near being _in love_ with him sink in. Mello had brushed it off; never actually accepting it as truth.

Although he had never registered it, there was no way he would allow Near the pleasure of knowing it surprised him, or ever let Near know that he felt this strange tingle in his stomach or got dizzy when he thought about it. And Near could _never_ know Mello actually _enjoyed_ the sensation.

"I know," Mello blurted out.

Near nodded, seeming to believe his obvious lie. "That's good." The angel looked down again at the carpet that lined Mello's messy floor. He did this not because he was hiding a blush, but because he was sure that Mello would be able to feel the tingle that ran through his stomach if Mello's eyes were to meet his own.

--

Listening on the other side of his best friend's door, Matt was sure he was getting colder. Why did he feel so cold? Was it because he was usually laying next to Mello about now every day, playing a video game? No, he knew that wasn't it. It was because his best friend was sharing his attention with someone else. And, of course, that that "someone else" was soon going to take up Mello's whole heart, kicking Matt right out of his spot as top dog.

--

Back in Mello's room, he was placing events in order in his head. He stood silently, his body as agile as a cat. For a moment, he wavered, but the pause lasted only a millisecond, as it was not really his nature to think twice.

He took a few delicate steps, subconsciously mimicking Near's timid elegance. Near watched him come closer, muscles tensed as he prepared for some form of violence. He noticed Mello walking strangely, his steps slower and lighter, and Near wondered if he was just doing his best to hold back his anger.

Mello kneeled in front of him, erasing all of Near's worries. Mello's big blue eyes were uncharacteristically soft. Near wondered if he should trust them, but he didn't have time to think before Mello grabbed his chin with a quick, cat-like move of his arm.

Nearl knew that Mello had no idea of the vice grip he had on his chin, so he suppressed a complaint. Suddenly, Mello's grip slackened as he got closer to the other boy's face.

"Mello?" Near uttered as he began to back away. Mello was getting too close for comfort, and he didn't know what to do.

Mello smirked, causing Near's elbow to give out. The younger boy fell to the floor, hitting his head and back. He ignored the pain, because it didn't hurt badly. He was lost in Mello's hungry blue eyes.

Near stared up at him, unafraid of the hunger in the eyes that bore into him. Then the blonde dipped down to Near. Mello's nose brushed Near's cheek before Mello kissed him.

Mello pulled away quickly, hiding his smile behind his hand. He was, however, unable to hide how red his face was. He got off the boy below him and sat at his feet. He extended his other hand to Near, who grabbed it and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

After an awkward silence, Near stood, unsure of what to do with himself. He looked at the door, but Mello's next words brought their eyes together again.

"You want to leave." What had meant to come out as a question came out a statement filled with hurt and a hint of anger.

"No, but I need you to think this over."

"Think what over?"

"This."

"This what?"

"Everything."

"What? Don't tell me you don't love me either."

Near stayed stone still as he stated quite surly, "_you_ don't love _me_."

Mello stared, bewildered, at Near. "What?"

"You're confused."

"I'm _not_ confused!"

"You have too much pride."

Mello opened him mouth to argue more, but his jaw clamped shut when Near pushed his index and middle fingers against Mello's lips. Mello's face turned a bright red at Near's strange action, but he said nothing.

"Think about it before you say something stupid. I'll be in my room."

Mello watched the boy in white leave and close the door behind him.


	10. Cross

Matt's door flew open much like it had a few days ago. Also like that day, his sleepy eyes flew open like shutters and he fell off his bed at the sudden awakening.

"Mello?" he managed to say drowsily.

"Yeah," replied the blonde monotonously, closing the door.

Matt smiled and climbed back onto his bed. "You forgive me?

"Yeah." Mello walked over to the bed. Matt smiled as he felt the mattress dip underneath Mello's weight.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you're planning to say to me?"

"Yeah."

"You're still mad."

"Yeah."

"Very mad?"

"No."

"That's good."

Mello shrugged. "I guess."

Matt threw his arm around Mello's shoulders, shaking him violently, but playfully.

"Best friends?" the gamer asked hopefully.

Mello tilted his head down, hiding his blush with his hair; his face was bright red despite of his changing feelings. He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah."

"Missed you, buddy."

Mello smiled, mentally noting he probably looked like a school girl. "Yeah."

--

Near walked down the hallway; the carpet fluffy beneath his socked feet. He raised his knuckles to knock on Mello's door, when voices from the room behind him made him stop.

"Wanna hang out today?" Matt's muffled voice asked.

"What do you wanna do?" That voice belonged to Mello.

"Raid the kitchen?"

"Always!"

Near heard a throaty laugh, which he knew belonged to Matt. That was followed by a loud thud noise, as if someone had fallen or, more likely, pushed.

"Hey!" Mello yelled.

Another thud, followed by Matt laughing out, "you'll never catch me!"

Suddenly the door swung open and Matt ran head first into Near. The collision brought the red head down on top of the white haired younger boy; they both fell onto the carpet floor.

"Near!" Mello exclaimed, much to Matt's irritation. Wasn't Mello worried about him at all? Matt pouted but kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling that Mello wouldn't have listened, anyway. Matt pushed himself up and stood off to the side, watching the two.

"I'm fine," Near replied as he got into his normal sitting position.

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

Matt turned to Near.

"To see you."

He turned to Mello.

"You told me to come to you." Mello stated.

His head turned back to Near.

"I suppose I couldn't stay away."

Matt then turned back to Mello, giving himself whiplash; he threw himself to the ground, clutching his neck. Mello didn't bat an eyelash.

Mello blush a light pink. "Y-you should have given me time!"

Near looked way for a moment then his eyes floated back to his love interest. "I wanted to see you."

"You should have let me come to you!"

"I was impulsive. You told me to be, didn't you?"

Mello had nothing to say for a long while. He folded his arms and sighed. "So?"

"So?" Near repeated, his tone confused. "I did as you told me to."

"Why would you do that?"

The argument had lasted so long, Matt's whiplash had disappeared and he was playing his GameBoy by the time Near said with an exasperated sigh, "Because, Mello, I love you."

Matt saved his game, realizing that it was finally getting interesting.

"And I told you that I loved you too!"

Matt ignored the sudden hurt that came when he realized Mello had gotten over him already. Betrayal and jealousy that gnawed at his stomach with a stronger intensity, Mello was _his best friend_, not _Near's... _not Near's _anything_! Who was Near to snatch him away?

Near shook his head slowly. "You think you do, Mello. No, you just want to. You're not over your last love yet."

His words calmed Matt's raging emotions, and Mello's guilty silence all but quenched them completely. Matt's emotions forced him to stand up.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't love you," Matt muttered through his teeth as he stared down at his shoes. "Because he's my best friend and he doesn't need you."

Mello would have smiled, had he not had on a stone-faced front. It was at that moment that he knew what he meant to Matt. "You'll always be my best friend, Matt,"he said reluctantly, as if he hadn't wanted to let the words slip out. "But Near's important, too."

Matt shook his head, his eyes closed tightly to keep his tears in. He would _not_ cry, he was _not_ a baby. He didn't want to share Mello's attention with someone else! Mello was all he had!

If Mello was gone, even for a moment, that meant a moment that Matt would be all alone.

The redhead sighed, and with a quivering voice he said, "I don't want to share you with anyone."

"But you can't love me?" Mello's eyes were serious as he watched Matt.

At that moment, Matt knew Mello was right. He wasn't in love with Mello, and therefore had no right to claim him as his own. But his childish mind wouldn't allow him to give up his best friend. He clutched on to his best friend's arm, shaking his head ferociously.

With his eyes closed, he couldn't see Near grab Mello's other hand tightly, not at all planning on letting go.

Mello tried to tug his hand free from Near's grasp. At the rejection, Near let out a surprised gasp. Matt opened his eyes to the sound to see Mello pulling his hand from Near.

Near let Mello free, his face stone hard, but his eyes sad. The blonde threw the now free arm around Matt, pulling him into a hug.

"Near can _never_ have more of me than you do," Mello muttered with an embarrassed cough."No matter what, I'll always have your back, okay?" When Matt didn't look satisfied, Mello sighed. "Look, Matt. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm all touchy-feely. This is really hard for me to say!"

Matt couldn't help but smile at Mello's bewildered tone. After a long pause, Matt said, "Okay." As he spoke, he let go of Mello's arm.

Mello walked over to Near and crouched down to his level. For a long time, no one spoke. Then, Near pulled Mello by the collar and kissed him. They bumped their noses and teeth, but neither cared about the pain in their faces. They focused their minds on their lips and forgot what was going on around them.

With a considerably less amount of jealousy- because it was not all gone yet- Matt walked into his room to give the two some privacy.

Mello pulled away for air. "Wow," he breathed. "Do you believe that I love you now?"

Near looked down at the floor. "Yes."

Mello smiled. "Better late than never."

* * *

**Thanks, forbiddensoul562! I didn't change many of your suggestions here. Or on the last chapter, but I forgot to credit you. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**


	11. Birthday

A few days later, Mello opened his eyes to the sound of giggling. First, he looked drowsily to the people in the doorway, then to the clock which read 7:39 AM in bright red, then back to the people. It was dark and the shades were drawn, so Mello couldn't see and specific features. He did, however notice the outlines. Outlines he knew so well that he didn't _have_ to see specific features.

"Happy birthday, Mello!" Matt yelled. Near pulled a string connected to a plastic cylinder which made a loud _pop_ and threw confetti out of a circular opening.

"My birthday? My birthday!" Mello yelled as he jumped out of bed. "I'm thirteen!"

Near shuffled over to Mello and kissed him lightly. "Happy birthd-"

Mello pulled him into a more passionate kiss. It was cut short by Matt, who crawled in between them and pushed them apart.

"Okay, okay. Save that for tonight, lovebirds," he murmured, holding them at arm's length.

Near coughed, but nodded. "Yes. That's enough."

The birthday boy smirked. He had gotten so wrapped up in his life that he hadn't even noticed that it was December. Christmas was right around the corner, and so was Christmas vacation! The orphans got a little over two weeks off, just like other children, and they got to play with their new toys, which kept them out of Roger's hair for exactly sixteen days.

Then Mello's smirk became evil. He had seen enough sitcoms to know what happened between lovers on their birthdays. Mello's eyes drifted to the window. A light snow had fallen, paining the outside world a white as pure as Near. The thought made him even happier as the three snuck to the kitchen. Inside, the cooks were as busy as bees, running around, already preparing the special birthday dinner each child got on their birthdays. It always warmed Mello's heart to see that they worked extra hard on his, making it an all-you-can-eat instead of a one-size-fits-all kind of thing like they did for every other child.

"Mello!" one of the chefs called happily. She was a large female, with red cheeks and a cheery smile. "Happy thirteenth birthday! That's such a big change, we're making you a huge breakfast _and _lunch. And of course dinner, too."

Another chef winked at the boy, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. "Feel free to take as many chocolate bars as you want!"

"Yes!" Mello exclaimed as he ran over to the box of chocolate bars. He used his shirt as a pouch and filled it while saying, "I love birthdays!"

--

Rodger paced in his office. Every birthday, the special child would go wild with excitement, tearing through the orphanage like a tornado. And this was _Mello's _birthday. Mello's _thirteenth_ birthday. He couldn't even conjure up what horrible ruckus the boy would cause through the orphanage! The old man pictured the walls stained with chocolate, the chandeliers broken in millions of pieces, the couch cut to shreds, toys thrown all over the place, graffiti-written slurs about Near on the side of the Victorian building, himself crying in the corner...

And, dear God, the sugar high!

Mello just happened to be the chefs' favorite child, being the flirt that he was. The old women would swoon over him and his feminine features, absolutely building his ego one block at a time! It was already 10, and Roger just couldn't bear to look outside. He just _knew_ the place would be a disaster area!

And then, the phone rang.

Roger picked it up. "Hello?"

A quick _"hello"_ came through the receiver.

Roger nearly dropped the phone. "L?"

_"Yes."_

Roger said nothing as he thought of a reason why L would call. "Is this about Mello's birthday?"

_"Of course. He is second in line, isn't he? I wish to come there. Yes, today. Now. Actually, I'm right outside the building. I'm walking in. I'm-"_

Through both the receiver and outside the door, Roger heard Mello and Matt simultaneously shout excitedly, "L!"

_"Ah, Mello. Ha-"_

Roger hung up and rushed to the front door.

"-ay." L finished as Roger ran to his side, panting hard.

"L!" he panted. "Why didn't you call beforehand?" Roger waited, but L didn't even acknowledge him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," L told the short boy in black.

"Don't you have the Kira case, L?" Mello asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do. But I came for the day. I won't even be spending the night. I'm only here for a few hours. I'll be getting back to the case after I spend a little time here." L patted Mello's head. In response, his shining eyes widened.

Roger sighed. "But _why_ are you here?"

"Well," L began, biting his thumb, "I couldn't think of a better birthday present than myself."

Mello smiled, and Roger knew he was admiring L's ego. Roger shook his head. _And he's probably setting a goal to be like him, too._

Mello took L's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. "C'mon, L! There's candy in the kitchen!"

Roger slapped his forehead as the women in the kitchen squealed in delight at L's sudden appearance.

--

On the floor in the living room, Near sat next to Mello, their sides touching. Mello's thumb and index finger were wrapped unconsciously in the elastic part of Near's sock.

L had raised an eyebrow at the odd sight, but said nothing further. Neither of the two explained, but L didn't need explanations. He had never been in love, but he had seen Misa and Light together. The two couples sat alike, very close and very content, although they hid it well. So they were gay. Not that it mattered to the detective. Actually, the two being lovers would calm poor Roger's nerves, and probably save the world after L was no longer working. This was really the best thing that could happen between the two.

Matt sat next to L on the couch. Although the boy missed sitting next to his best friend, he wasn't going to argue when placed next to his idol. "So, how are you, L?" Matt asked.

"Quite fine. But, Matt, I-"

"How's the Kira case?" Mello interrupted.

"smell cigarette smoke on you," L finished, ignoring Mello. "You don't happen to _smoke,_ do you?"

Mello gasped, insulted. Near patted his shoulder, a loving move on his part. It did not go unnoticed by L, but he didn't react to it.

Matt's muscles tensed. "Err... no?"

L nodded. "And I believe you, because you would _never_ lie to me."

Matt flashed a Hollywood smile. "Of course not!"

"How's the Kira case?" Mello yelled again.

"As good as can be suspected, I suppose. Although I haven't _found _Kira, I do have a _suspect. _Actually, I have a few," L answered as the chubby chef brought over a cup of tea and a saucer of sugar cubes. "Ah. Thank you."

The woman laughed. It was a very happy sound that eased even Matt's tension. "You're quite welcome!" Then, she scurried away to the kitchen.

L glanced at the large grandfather clock as he dropped in cube after cube. "I must be going in a half an hour. I'll finish my tea and take my leave."

"No! You have to tell us more about the Kira case!" Mello whined.

"I will, when it's over. But don't worry. I promise you I'll catch him." L too a loud slurp from the cup. "And then I'll pick my successor. Unless you two... wish to work together." L's voice mocked the couple slightly and Matt giggled, only to be silenced by a a death glare from Mello.

"We'll see when the time comes, L," Near said, speaking for the first time during his visit.

L took another slurp. "Yes, I understand."

"L!" All four boys turned to see Watari. He motioned for L to follow. "Time to go."

L finished his tea and got up. He waved to the three boys and disappeared out the door and into the snow.

Mello looked at the grandfather clock. It was 1:12 PM, and almost time for the late buffet he had been promised.

As if on cue, the happy chef made her way into the living room. "Time for Mello's birthday meal!" she exclaimed. She led the way to the cafeteria, where food lined the walls.

The three boys weren't the first ones there; other children had already piled in and some were already eating their share of the mountain of food. Mello smirked as he made his way to the dessert table.

--

"That was delicious," the birthday boy muttered as he lay sprawled on the couch, his over stuffed belly in the air. He looked at the open boxes on the floor. One was from Matt, containing gourmet hot chocolate that he bought with Roger's money. In the other was a badly painted picture of everyone that the children had drawn for him. And from Roger he got one "get out of time out free" voucher.

"You two ate too much," Near commented, playing with a toy airplane on the floor, his back against the couch by Mello's feet.

Matt was sprawled out on the floor, doing his fest to keep himself from vomiting. "Screw. I'm going to bed."

Near looked over to him. "It's only five."

"It's all the food," he said, as if that was a proper response. He walked to his room and closed the door, leaving Mello and Near alone in the living room. All the other children were either still eating or sleeping, because it was only every December 13 did they ever get such a feast.

Near spoke, ending the silence that had followed Matt's departure. "Mello, L gave you a present, the chefs gave you a present, the kids gave you a present, Roger gave you a present, and Matt sort of gave you a present, if you can call it _his_ present instead of_ Roger's _preset. Since it _was_ Roger's money. But I'm the only one that didn't get anything."

"That's alright. It doesn't matter," Mello lied. It was his _birthday. _Of _course _it mattered. But he refused to tell Near that. He'd just buy Near something amazing to make him feel guilty.

"But I have one for you."

Mello sat up. "Really?"

"Yes," Near muttered calmly although his heart beating madly. "Come to my room." He looked up at Mello and landed his toy airplane, placing all of his attention on the boy on the couch. Near didn't know that they way he stared up at Mello through his white hair was not only intimidating, but kinda sexy. "Tonight. Alone."

Now, Mello was not a stupid person at all, but Near's statement dumbfounded him. "What?"

Near didn't answer. He simply picked up the plane and began playing again.

"What do you _mean, _Near?"

"We're young."

"What?"

"But I don't care about my age."

Mello swallowed, his throat so dry that the saliva hurt as it traveled down. "Are you.. Wait, _what_ do you mean?" Mello had an idea, but he was _quite _sure Near wasn't the type of person to instigate something like... like _that._

"You know what I mean," Near stated as he stood up. "So come tonight." He gave Mello a serious look before walking to his room, his toy plane flying at arms length from his face, as if nothing had happened.

Mello watched Near until he disappeared into the shadows of the house, wondering what he was supposed to _wear. _He was painfully aware of how _tight _his pants were.

--

--

--

**During the Kira case, Mello would have been younger. Remember that Light gets into college from high school? That's a time skip, although not as dramatic as after L's death. This isn't "almost dead" L, this is "I think I suspect Light" L. If that clears anything up about the ages and the Kira case relation. **

**Thanks for the help, Forbiddensoul562! Dang. This one is long.  
**


	12. His Favorite Birthday Present

Mello shuffled through the attic late that night- or early that morning, depending on how you look at it- pulling apart the dusty cardboard boxes until his fingers brushed their dusty bottoms. Downstairs, the clock struck three.

He was looking for something in particular, something so _crazy_, it might just be _perfect_. He flicked spiders and waved moths away from him as he threw the useless boxes to one side of the attic.

He ripped open another box, throwing its contents over his head and onto the floor; filling the room with old clothes, toys, blankets, and other odds and ends found in them.

His fingernails were coated in dust from desperately digging through the ancient room. His heart raced, anticipation biting at him until he had to pee so badly he thought he would burst.

He spotted his next victim: a large box labeled "Halloween". He pulled the cardboard flaps apart and started pulling out a witch hat, fairy wings, a bee costume, a wand, and something he could have sworn he had worn a few years back, but in his anticipation, his mind couldn't function well enough to tell him what it was.

"_Aha_!" he exclaimed with joy, pulling out a large, fluffy jump suit. His teeth shined in the moon light as he examined his treasure with an evil grin. "It'll be perfect," he said to the old attic, smelling the large something he held in his sweaty hands. His heart picked up its pace, even more excited than before.

There was nothing better than allowing his fantasies to run wild.

--

Near sat on the bed with his heart racing in his chest so hard that hid body shook with each beat.

He had decided that morning that he would not chicken out, but now, when it was almost time, he was no longer sure. His toes wrestled each other as his finger tugged impatiently at a lock of white hair.

What was he going to do? His nervous gray eyes fell down to his pants. Mello had already reacted to the idea. But Near, on the other hand, was as limp as ever. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't thought of that. What if he wasn't old enough to get an erection? What if his childish body hadn't advanced that far? What would Mello do? His birthday present would be ruined

Just then, Mello barged into Near's room. His pants had long since gone back to fitting right, although they seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable since he had dug out the special something he now carried under one arm. It was large, Near saw, and it dragged on the ground behind the blonde as he walked.

Near unintentionally tugged hard on the lock of hair he was twisting. "What is th-"

The younger boy's words were cut off by his own amazement and terror as Mello held up the costume over his head so that Near could see as much of it as possible.

"A... _bunny_?"

Mello held the costume to the side so Near could see his face. He nodded, a smirk on his face that sent a pleasurable tingle down Near's spine and caused his breath to stick in his throat.

"What's it for?" Near asked, already knowing the answer.

"You," Mello answered, snaking his way over to Near. "And just so you know, you can't avoid it." Mello's breathing was ragged, which told the bunny-to-be that the blonde was far too excited for him to decline. There was no turning back now.

Near blinked and eyed the costume warily. It was a sheer white with floppy ears that reached to the waist. The front paws were large, almost as big as Near's head, and had light pink felt where the pads would be.

Mello chuckled, his blue eyes slightly insane. "Get undressed." He tugged at Near's shirt, contemplating ripping it off.

Near tugged his hair too hard again and shifted out of Mello's grasp. "You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm making a joke?" Mello snapped, his hormones making him even more impatient than usual.

"I refuse to wear that."

"You don't even have a hardon, Near," Mello commented, nodding toward the boy's pants. " That means that this won't be as perfect as I had hoped. And it's my birthday."

After a long pause, Near reluctantly got off his bed and snatched the costume from his partner. He mumbled, "yesterday was your birthday," and give Mello a particularly nasty look before he made his way into his bathroom where he shed all of his clothes; even his underwear and socks. He stood in front of the mirror, completely nude.

"This is ridiculous," he mumbled to himself as he unzipped the back of the bunny and stepped in. He zipped it again with a little trouble; it kept getting stuck in the fur.

He sighed contently as he finally zipped it up completely. With reluctant eyes, he looked into the mirror.

Near brushed one of the long ears out of his face and flipped it over his head so that he could see properly. His large gray eyes widened, making him look like a deer in headlights.

Or a bunny in headlights.

He was terrifyingly, sickeningly _cute_. The costume was much fluffier up so close. The suit was made of thin, three inch long pieces of fur that swayed even in the windless room. His white hair added to the cuteness, melting in to the costume completely as if they were made to be together. The arms of the costume were long and bundled up like the ruffles of fat on a baby when he held his arms up. When his arms lay at his side, he looked as if they were extremely long. And he didn't even want to look at the legs, although curiosity wouldn't allow him not to.

They also had the same "baby fat ruffles" look because they were too long for his short legs. He attempted to walk and found it much easier than he had originally thought.

That meant he would have absolutely no excuse to get out of wearing such a stupid costume for his waiting horny lover.

He grimaced.

Outside, he heard the sound movement. It sounded like the bed covers or clothes, probably both. He really was going to do it.

Wasn't he?

He looked down. No bulge? Nope. Nothing.

He sighed and reached for the doorknob. With the pawed hands, it was very hard to open it. He didn't hear Mello coming to help him either, so he knew he was alone in this.

After several failed attempts and a lot of giggling from outside the door, Near finally found that when using his cheek and paw it would open easily. He let the door swing open for effect and nearly choked on his own spit.

Mello was lying on his bed laughing, his arms folded behind his head. The white cotton sheet covered up to the blonde's bellybutton, and in said sheet, a rather large tent was pitched.

Mello smiled to hide the anxiety in his stomach. He felt like his heart was beating so fast it might suddenly stop from exhaustion. Near felt the same way but kept it hidden just as well behind a stone face.

The bunny climbed onto the bed and crawled over to his lover nervously but sturdily. He crawled on top of Mello's body, which was paralyzed from the shock of Near's bold actions. The boy on top pressed his lips to Mello's, long enough for him to recover from shock and push his hands through the hood of the costume into Near's soft hair that he could have mistaken for the bunny fur had he not felt Near's warm ears tangled in the locks.

Near couldn't help but notice how their lips danced, as if they were professional dancers on stage; they were in perfect sync with each other.

And, God, how Near loved the way he tasted.

It was like dark chocolate, as if he were biting into the actual bar. Near bit Mello's lip for a moment, lost in his delusions of the candy, causing the blonde to pull away.

Mello took in a sharp breath and bit his lip in the spot where Near's teeth had just been.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Near asked monotonously, but his eyes were soft with worry.

Mello smiled. "No. Not at all."

He then pulled Near into another kiss; this time with far more passion. Mello clawed at the costume, his dirty nails leaving gray streaks on the immaculate white of the outfit.

Mello pushed himself up into a sitting position then down over Near, gently forcing the boy to lie underneath him, never once breaking away from the kiss. He held the bunny's wrists down to the bed and pulled his face away for air.

Near looked up at Mello, his gray eyes so exposed now that Mello felt he was swimming in the innocence they possessed.

Near noticed Mello's erratic breathing again, gaining pleasure from simply having the boy underneath him and at his command. His eyes darted around Near's face wildly, not quite stopping on one sure spot. His hair fell into his face, framing it for Near so that he felt like he was looking into a masterpiece painted by an artist's skillful hand.

Near then noticed the pressure in his upper thighs and a tingling sensation that seemed to stem from that same area. He looked down to see the sheets had fallen from Mello's waste, exposing him. It was big, Near noticed, and his was so very small. The young genius was never one to feel self conscious, but he worried that he wouldn't live up to some expectation Mello might have.

Then he realized Mello had no such expectation. He probably expected him to be small, not large. He calmed slightly, but the shame stayed with him in the back of his mind, bothering him like a mosquito would.

"Admiring me?" Mello asked, catching Near's stare.

Near's eyes snapped up to Mello's. He has no shame, the bunny couldn't help but think to himself.

Mello jammed his hips up, rubbing his penis against Near's inner thigh and obviously enjoying the soft feeling of the costume's fur by the way his eyes were closed so tightly. The tingling sensation grew, extending into Near's belly. A small bulge began rising from beneath the costume. Mello noticed it as soon as he opened his eyes and smiled. He ran four fingertips over it over the fabric, feeling it pulsing.

"Look who's a grown up now, Near," Mello breathed into his ear, sending shivers through Near's body and causing goose-bumps to raise along his skin.

Mello kissed him again, licking his lower lip. When the blonde realized Near had no idea what that meant, he pulled away. "Open your mouth a little," the seme demanded.

Near complied, and moments later Mello's tongue was roaming his entire mouth, over every tooth, every inch of his gums...

But Near wanted to play too. He pushed Mello's tongue back, smiling in the attempt to push him away and win. However, he was quickly dominated by the older boy, who obviously didn't think this was a game.

Mello jammed himself against Near's inner thigh again, letting out a little moan. Near did as well, enjoying the feel of Mello through the fabric.

"Time to make you a man," Mello groaned, rubbing up against Near's thigh again.

The older boy let go of Near's wrists and allowed him to sit up. He then began unzipping the zipper to the costume slowly but skillfully. Miraculously, it didn't get jammed even once. The blonde peeled the costume off, exposing the top half of Near while keeping his legs still within the legs of the costume.

Mello pushed him down again and climbed on top, once again holding Near's wrists high above his head. He kissed Near's right earlobe, down to his jaw, throat, collar bone, chest, and to his stomach.

Reflexively, Near bucked his hips, pushing his member into Mello's chest. He let out a moan, surprised at how the contact felt to him. Shivers started again, spreading from his penis into his stomach and up to his chest.

"Near, Near," Mello said through heavy breathing as if he had been running. His tongue ran up Near's throat and stopped under his chin, where he began kissing Near, who writhed underneath him. "Don't get so excited over that. That was nothing."

Near's eyes widened as Mello's finger traced an invisible line down Near's chest, stomach, over his penis and down it. The touch was almost too much for the boy, and he let out a moan, bucking his hips in desperation for more. He closed his eyes tightly and listened only to the sound of his heart flying in his chest and the sound of Mello's lips finding their way to the vulnerable boy's member.

The moment Mello took him into his mouth and closed his lips, Near let out a high pitched screech and bucked his hips instinctively, desiring so much more.

Mello pulled his head up. "Near! Quiet!" For a moment, the blonde rubbed his neck and watched the door suspiciously before moving his hands to Near's hips to hold them down.

Tears welled up in Near's eyes. What was happening to his body? He hadn't expected such pleasure, and he knew it had barely begun.

Mello's lips closed around him again, and Near had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out. He gripped the sheets tightly; his knuckles turning whiter than the blankets he clung to. He broke out into a light sweat as his pulse picked up speed; racing at a pace he was sure would kill him.

Mello started slowly, hoping to keep the other boy from waking the whole house up. He started sucking, scraping his teeth against Near's sensitive skin from the base of his cock to the tip. Near whined softly as a reaction to the pleasure that surged through his young body.

Near sighed.

Mello's eyes flicked up to him, admiring his lover.

He lay with his hands clutching the edges of his pillow, his chest rising and falling heavily. Mello could feel Near's heartbeat through his body, noticing that it was going about the same pace as his own.

He opened his mouth and twisted his tongue around the tip of Near's cock, causing him to throw his head to one side and let out a small, cute moan.

Seme, still sucking and hoping to get a reaction, reached his hands up to Nears armpits and dragged his fingers down to his hips lightly. He watched the goosebumps that formed at his touch. Of course, Near bucked his hips, choking Mello so badly that he teared up. He forced Near's hips back down and bit his cock lightly.

The blonde pulled up, causing Near to let out a little whine.

He climbed on top of the smaller boy and kissed him again, letting one hand explore all of Near's body; loving the feel of his goosebumps and sweat. Near grabbed fist-fulls of Mello's golden hair, pulling their lips closer, almost painfully so as he bumped into Mello's hips; rubbing their cocks together.

Both boys groaned into the kiss and pulled away. For a short while, they looked into each other's eyes, examining the other's emotions. Both boys were anxious for more, and under that, there was a subtle happiness that the deed was with the other.

Mello's chest burned and his head danced, the extra oxygen from all the panting playing with his body. He felt sleepy already, but he ignored it. The fire of lust that was exploding in body took back seat to nothing. He reached for the other end of the bedside table where a small bottle was sitting, undisturbed by the action being preformed next to it.

Near's eyes watched carefully. "What is that?" he asked.

Mello didn't answer. He opened the bottle and squeezed out white cream. He rubbed it on Near's dick, the cool and smooth texture making him gasp.

The bunny watched through half opened eyes as Mello did something to himself. He put a few fingers inside his anal hole and then hovered over Near's penis, his legs spread wide. Before he could ask a question, Mello sat down on him. His face screwed up, as if it was painful, but he said nothing.

Mello had wanted to do this with Matt, really. But he didn't want to think of Matt! He knew that Matt could never love him, and thinking of him- especially at this time- would just hurt him.

He wiggled around, trying to push Near's dick around inside him. He had read somewhere that if he were to get fucked in a certain spot, it would be amazing. He just had to try it. He pulled the bunny suit off Near's legs and threw it to the ground in one swift, passionate move.

Near would have told him to stop if he was hurting, but couldn't speak. All sound seemed to be locked away as the older boy began bouncing slightly on him. He felt utterly helpless under the controlling blonde.

Near couldn't even moan as Mello's sweaty body crashed with his own. All the small boy could do was buck his hips with Mello's motion in an attempt to heighten the pleasure.

Mello gasped and picked up the pace. "Don't stop, Near. Keep it aimed there," he moaned, bouncing harder. He rubbed his trembling hands over Near's front torso, scratching it as he brought his hands closer to his own body.

Near didn't know what he had meant, but he attempted to keep his penis in the same spot as he grinded against Mello. He thought his exhausted body would give out, but he kept bucking through sheer will power.

He placed his hands on Mello's, and then allowed them to stretch up as far up the blonde's arms as they could reach. When Near couldn't reach up any farther, he scratched him, drawing a single, thin trail of blood.

The older boy ran his fingers through his own hair, which was damp with sweat and matted to his forehead. He arched his back, his nipples protruding from his chest cast small shadows in the brightening sky, the moon's shine being replaced faintly by the sun's. He gasped again and threw his head back; his face displaying an emotion of pure ecstasy. His pulsing penis seemed to explode before Near's very eyes, spilling out a liquid onto both their stomachs. He moaned a little too loudly, took in a deep breath, and moaned again. He looked down at the boy below him, his mind whirling with the thoughts of his first orgasm.

Near was quick to follow.

He scratched the sheets, eyes wide at the feeling. He stomach seemed to explode in him, sending an overwhelming tingle through his entire body. His fingers stretched long and far apart, and the rest of his body became tense as he focused all of his attention on the indescribably amazing feeling that rushed through him. As the tingle melted away, Near moaned. He whispered the word, "yes," once as he turned his head to the side.

Mello filled with Near's seed and stood up, spilling onto Near's legs.

"Shit," he whispered as he scurried to the bathroom to avoid leaving too much evidence. He went straight to the toilet, unsure of what to do exactly. He sat on the toilet, pushing whatever he could out.

"Mello," Near called, his voice hoarse from a combination of moaning and being so tired. He was cleaning his penis with a tissue, wiping fecal pieces off.

"Yeah?" Mello called back from the bathroom quickly. He yawned, angry at when he began to feel himself getting aroused again simply by the tone of Near's worn out voice.

Near tossed a question around in his mind, shy to ask it for fear of rejection. Mello liked things fast, right? No holding back, right? "Can you stay here tonight?"

There was a pause. "Roger will find us."

"Door's locked."

Another pause. "Mine's not."

Near tugged at his hair as he pulled the blankets up to his chin, half asleep. "Matt'll cover for you."

When he figured that nothing could go wrong, and that Roger wouldn't find the two off them, he nodded to the empty bathroom and called, "I'll stay."

When he had gotten everything out of him, he crawled back to bed.

"It's up again," Near stated, confused at how he could want more _already._

"I noticed," Mello retorted in a mocking voice.

"Try inside me."

"Are you sure?"

At the thought of another orgasm, Near's penis pulsed. His heart, that had just begun slowing down, began rushing again. He nodded.

Mello grabbed the bottle again and squirted it onto his hand. "Bend your knees and get your butt in the air," Mello commanded as he coated his dick with the lotion. He walked on his knees behind Near.

Near obeyed, slightly nervous. His penis was pulsing and hardening, sending a feeling of need through his body.

The older boy pushed one finger into him, making him flinch.

"You okay, Near?"

"Y- yeah."

Another finger was thrusted into him, making him flinch again. This time, Mello didn't ask if he were okay. He had gone crazy again.

One more finger. The white haired boy found them to be very uncomfortable, but Mello had liked it, so there must be something good about it.

Mello pushed himself into Near, making the small boy gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Mello worked his hips madly, trying to achieve a climax and give Near one, as well.

At that moment, Near groaned as Mello bumped against his sweet spot. He took in short, sharp breaths and moaned each time he exhaled. Luckily, the noise was muffled by the pillow that was all but suffocating him each time Mello pumped into him.

Mello gripped Near's shoulders, digging his nails into them with such force that Near's attention was taken away from the pleasureful feeling of sex to the pain of his lover's nails. He moved his shoulders, but Mello's mind was so blank that he didn't get the hint.

Near's hand found its way to his penis as he came. He tried to catch his cum in his hand, but he was disoriented from the feeling of the orgasm that flamed through his veins, and he was being jostled by Mello who was still on top of him struggling to come. Because of those two factors, he didn't catch anything and it all spilled to his sheets.

On top of him, Mello was very close to coming. He started thumping against Near's feeble body harder, pushing himself deeper. The smaller boy let out a little cry of pain, but Mello hadn't heard it over his sudden heartbeat increase as cum flew from his dick into Near. He scratched Near in the excitement, leaving pink streaks down the length of his back.

Mello pulled himself out and collapsed on top of the boy. Near's knees gave out, forcing him to lie flat on the bed, his sweaty, panting lover on top of his own hot, tired body.

Mello rolled off him and on to the other side of the bed. He laid on his back, his old erection slowly deflating. He panted hard and began to laugh. He turned to Near, who was staring at him with wide, content eyes. He held out a tissue, and Mello cleaned off his member.

"You'll want to go to the bathroom for the, er.. semen," Mello instructed as Near walked to the bathroom. Mello noticed the dark spot on the sheets where Near had came. He smiled to himself.

Near was back in the bedroom after what seemed like forever.

"I love you," he whispered as he climbed on top of Mello. He laid on him, his ear to his elder's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Mello ran his fingers through Nears hair slowly, his finger tingling from exhaustion.

"Yeah. I love you too." He smelled the white hair that lay on his chest. The boy was already asleep in his arms, snoring lightly. This had been his favorite birthday present.

**The End**

**--**  
**Look for more Death Note (and other) stories by me, okay? x3 **

**And thanks to my beta, forbiddensoul562!  
**


End file.
